Job 31/kjv
: }|1| 31:1 I made a covenant with mine eyes; why then should I think upon a maid? }} : }|2| 31:2 For what portion of God is there from above? and what inheritance of the Almighty from on high? }} : }|3| 31:3 Is not destruction to the wicked? and a strange punishment to the workers of iniquity? }} : }|4| 31:4 Doth not he see my ways, and count all my steps? }} : }|5| 31:5 If I have walked with vanity, or if my foot hath hasted to deceit; }} : }|6| 31:6 Let me be weighed in an even balance that God may know mine integrity. }} : }|7| 31:7 If my step hath turned out of the way, and mine heart walked after mine eyes, and if any blot hath cleaved to mine hands; }} : }|8| 31:8 Then let me sow, and let another eat; yea, let my offspring be rooted out. }} : }|9| 31:9 If mine heart have been deceived by a woman, or if I have laid wait at my neighbour's door; }} : }|10| 31:10 Then let my wife grind unto another, and let others bow down upon her. }} : }|11| 31:11 For this is an heinous crime; yea, it is an iniquity to be punished by the judges. }} : }|12| 31:12 For it is a fire that consumeth to destruction, and would root out all mine increase. }} : }|13| 31:13 If I did despise the cause of my manservant or of my maidservant, when they contended with me; }} : }|14| 31:14 What then shall I do when God riseth up? and when he visiteth, what shall I answer him? }} : }|15| 31:15 Did not he that made me in the womb make him? and did not one fashion us in the womb? }} : }|16| 31:16 If I have withheld the poor from their desire, or have caused the eyes of the widow to fail; }} : }|17| 31:17 Or have eaten my morsel myself alone, and the fatherless hath not eaten thereof; }} : }|18| 31:18 (For from my youth he was brought up with me, as with a father, and I have guided her from my mother's womb;) }} : }|19| 31:19 If I have seen any perish for want of clothing, or any poor without covering; }} : }|20| 31:20 If his loins have not blessed me, and if he were not warmed with the fleece of my sheep; }} : }|21| 31:21 If I have lifted up my hand against the fatherless, when I saw my help in the gate: }} : }|22| 31:22 Then let mine arm fall from my shoulder blade, and mine arm be broken from the bone. }} : }|23| 31:23 For destruction from God was a terror to me, and by reason of his highness I could not endure. }} : }|24| 31:24 If I have made gold my hope, or have said to the fine gold, Thou art my confidence; }} : }|25| 31:25 If I rejoiced because my wealth was great, and because mine hand had gotten much; }} : }|26| 31:26 If I beheld the sun when it shined, or the moon walking in brightness; }} : }|27| 31:27 And my heart hath been secretly enticed, or my mouth hath kissed my hand: }} : }|28| 31:28 This also were an iniquity to be punished by the judge: for I should have denied the God that is above. }} : }|29| 31:29 If I rejoiced at the destruction of him that hated me, or lifted up myself when evil found him: }} : }|30| 31:30 Neither have I suffered my mouth to sin by wishing a curse to his soul. }} : }|31| 31:31 If the men of my tabernacle said not, Oh that we had of his flesh! we cannot be satisfied. }} : }|32| 31:32 The stranger did not lodge in the street: but I opened my doors to the traveller. }} : }|33| 31:33 If I covered my transgressions as Adam, by hiding mine iniquity in my bosom: }} : }|34| 31:34 Did I fear a great multitude, or did the contempt of families terrify me, that I kept silence, and went not out of the door? }} : }|35| 31:35 Oh that one would hear me! behold, my desire is, that the Almighty would answer me, and that mine adversary had written a book. }} : }|36| 31:36 Surely I would take it upon my shoulder, and bind it as a crown to me. }} : }|37| 31:37 I would declare unto him the number of my steps; as a prince would I go near unto him. }} : }|38| 31:38 If my land cry against me, or that the furrows likewise thereof complain; }} : }|39| 31:39 If I have eaten the fruits thereof without money, or have caused the owners thereof to lose their life: }} : }|40| 31:40 Let thistles grow instead of wheat, and cockle instead of barley. The words of Job are ended. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *